celebritikifandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Style
Harry Edward Styles (born February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. He is the youngest member of the group. Early Life Harry Styles was born in Redditch, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. As a child Harry loved singing and was heavily influenced by iconic artists such as Elvis Presley and The Rolling Stones. Growing up, Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school. Harry mentioned in his 2010 X Factor audition that he planned to study law, and, in a 2015 interview, again commented that he would've studied to be a lawyer, if music hadn't worked out. In a 2016 feature article for AnOther Man Magazine, Harry's sister Gemma revealed he also considered a career in physiotherapy. Musical Career Early Beginnings Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Hayden Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer). They came together to compete in a Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize that he loved performing in front of people. X Factor In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor. He wanted professional opinions on his singing, stating "Singing is what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and ultimately placed into the randomly arranged boy band One Direction. After placing third in the competition, One Direction signed a recording contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. The band released their debut studio album, Up All Night, ''in November 2011. One Direction released four more albums over the next four years; ''Take Me Home, Midnight Memories, Four and Made in the A.M.. Songwriting Beginnings In a May 2016 interview, Snow Patrol singer Johnny McDaid revealed he'd written many songs with Harry over the years. In 2014, Harry co-wrote numerous songs with pop singer Meghan Trainor4 and rock band Kodaline5. Harry also wrote a song titled "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart", which was given to Ariana Grande for her album My Everything. Grande performed the song with Coldplay's Chris Martin at the 2015 Global Citizen Festival. In January and April 2016, Meghan Trainor denied any songs she wrote with Harry would be appearing on her 2016 album Thank You. Solo Career Developments New Representation On January 26 2016, it was announced Harry had signed with PR management team DawBell. On February 1 2016, his 22nd birthday, it was confirmed he had officially cut ties with Modest Management and would now be managed by longtime friend Jeff Azoff, son of music mogul Irving Azoff. Executives for Modest confirmed the split, stating "We wish Harry the very best. It has been a real pleasure working with him. Harry is a total gentleman, and we know our good friend Jeffrey Azoff will look after him." Solo Music On May 25, 2016 UK tabloid The Sun published an alleged quote from OneRepublic lead singer/songwriter Ryan Tedder stating he would be featured on Harry's debut solo album. However, Tedder later clarified the misquote on Twitter, stating "I am not "featured" on Harry Styles album. We wrote a cpl tunes together, who knows where the universe takes em!". Tedder later tweeted there was no album that he knew of in the works. On August 25th, jazz singer Michael Buble confirmed a song on his upcoming album, titled Someday, was co-written by Harry Styles and Meghan Trainor. On November 28th, UK singer Robbie Williams stated in an interview with the Belfast Telegraph that he had run into Harry at an airport, who told him he had been songwriting with US singer Bruno Mars and Swedish producer Max Martin.On February 9 2017, Columbia Records CEO Rob Stringer confirmed Harry's debut album release was imminent, stating: "We're close and we're very excited. We have a record we're incredibly excited about and it’s not far away from being ready. We obviously want everything to be beautifully done, because we think he's here to stay. Harry has stepped up with the vision of someone who's authentic." Film Role On March 11 2016, mainstream media outlets reported Harry had secured a role in Christopher Nolan's 2017 war film Dunkirk. While there was never official confirmation, Harry was eventually photographed in costume on set from May 2016 onward. His co-stars spoke highly of his acting skills and Nolan reportedly extended Harry's role, giving him more dialogue and more camera time. Harry travelled to Holland in July to film on location, and wrapped filming in Los Angeles in September 2016. Dunkirk is slated for a July 21, 2017 premiere date. Other On July 5th 2016, Harry was a guest for Professor Robert Winston, Ben Winston's father, at the House Of Lords, to hear the debate about the impact of the Brexit. On September 26, 2016, Harry revealed via Instagram three different special edition cover shoots for issue 23 of AnOther Man Magazine, an upscale men's fashion magazine. The magazine went on sale from 29 September and features two interviews conducted by Sir Paul McCartney and Chelsea Handler, as well as an article written by Harry's sister, Gemma. The photoshoot - featuring over 30 exclusive new images of Harry - took place between May and July 2016, and documents Harry's hair being cut short again for the first time in three years. The covers see Harry emulating McCartney and Rolling Stones lead singer Mick Jagger. On December 22 2016, Harry placed #26 on GQ's 50 Best Dressed Men 2017. Personal Life Family Harry's parents are Anne Twist and Desmond Styles. Anne and Des are divorced, and Anne has since remarried to Robin Twist. Harry has one older sister, Gemma, who works as a journalist for The Debrief. He has several tattoos dedicated to various family members. His family owns a cat named Dusty and his sister recently became the owner of a cat named Olivia. Harry has three cousins, Matt, Ella and Ben Selley. Filmography Songwriting credits Albums Studio albums Extended plays Video albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Music videos Harry Style/Gallery ]] Style Style Style Style Style Style Style Style Style Style